9 Thoughts Elle Bishop Has About Touching
by superkappa
Summary: 9 Drabbles featuring Elle's thoughts about touch. Features: Elle, Bob, Peter, Adam, Claire, and Gabriel/Sylar


Title: 9 Thoughts Elle Bishop Has About Touching

Characters: Elle, Bob, Adam, Gabriel/Sylar, Peter, Claire

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: 9 drabbles about the different ways Elle has or hasn't been touched in her life.

Authors Note: I'm still having trouble working on my WIPs, so I decided to write something unrelated, as the thoughts behind this having been going through my head for a few days now.

Midas

Elle always wondered why her father never touched her. He never hugged her, or kissed her, or held her when she was sad like a father was supposed to. The most she might get was a pat on the head when she accomplished something particularly impressive with her power, but even that was few and far between. When she was eight years old, someone gave her a book of mythology and the first one she looked up was the story of King Midas. Suddenly, it all made so much sense to her.

King Midas couldn't touch his daughter because if he did, she would turn to Gold, just like everything else. Her father was just trying to protect her. He loved her too much to risk something like that. That had to be why he never wanted to touch her. It had to be.

Used

Most of the prisoners of the Company were afraid to touch her. Afraid to return her flirtatious banter in fear of what her father might do if he found out. And he had eyes everywhere, so he always found out. But Adam wasn't like the others. He returned her banter with smiles and little touches, like grabbing her hand or stroking her hair. It made her smile and giggle in delight every time he did it.

One day he kissed her, and pulled away, telling her if she wanted more, she had to help him escape. It was then that she realized his touches had been nothing but lies, an attempt to use her. She shocked him where it really hurt, and vowed to never let him touch her again.

Innocence

Gabriel was afraid to touch her, she could tell, but for a different reason than most were. He knew nothing of her father or her habit of shocking people for fun. He just looked at her with adoration, like she was some kind of Goddess, and he was merely worshipping her. She had never seen a look like that before that was meant only for her, and it was kind of exciting.

So since he wouldn't initiate it, she reached over as they talked, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze, smiling to herself as he squeezed back. Maybe now he wouldn't be so afraid. She imagined what it would like to be held or kissed by someone like that. Someone who loved her.

Betrayal

But next time he touched her, it was with his telekinesis as he threw her into wall. She had messed things up too badly, and now those fantasies would never come true. She ran out of the apartment, trying to hold back her tears, hoping that someday she would forget how warm his hand had felt in her own.

But she never did.

Toy

After the experience with Gabriel, she told herself that she would touch as much she wanted with boys, but not to expect much back. When her father brought in Peter, she was so excited. He was so cute and gullible; he was like a giant puppy. She couldn't help but hug onto him whenever she had the chance. She'd tussle his hair and shock him and then giggle to herself as she watched his reaction. He always looked so shocked, as if he couldn't understand why such a pretty girl was touching him.

And then one day, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his bed. He told her how he was starting to like her shocks, starting to like her, and when he leaned in to kiss her, she couldn't help but leave him another shock. A test. If he really liked her, he wouldn't mind.

But apparently he did mind, because that night he tried to escape with Adam. And when she shot out her electricity at him, she realized she would much rather touch than be touched. It was harder to get hurt that way.

Help

When they're sitting on the plane together, Elle seems surprised when Claire takes her hand in her own, offering to take in all her electricity. Why would she do something like that for someone like her? Didn't Claire-bear hate her just like her father did? But as the girl held onto her hand, she couldn't help but smile a little to herself. Maybe they could be friends. Claire was trying to help her, and that had to count for something, right?

But then when they got to Pinehearst, Peter fell out of a window, and Claire's attention was completely on him. She'd rather help him. Elle apologized and ran past them, into the building. She tried to forget the hope she had felt on the plane when their hands had been clasped together. Why would someone want to help her?

Forgiveness

When Gabriel reaches to touch her after she spent the last hour or so trying to kill him, she couldn't help but flinch a little at it. How could he want to touch her, after all she's done to him? She was so broken, in so much pain, why was he trying so hard?

But his touch had been more than that, it had been a sign of his forgiveness too, and suddenly, the pain was finally gone. Her eyes widened as his hand crackled with electricity. They both started smiling, and she realized she forgave him too. And herself.

Later, when she's pressed against him, teaching him how to use her power, she can't help but think of now it is to finally be held by him.

Love

As they lied on the floor in the Canfield home, happy and satiated, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't get enough of him. Every little kiss, every little touch was just more proof of how strong the bond between them was. As she rested her head on his chest, feeling his hands stroke her hair, she can't help but wonder if this is what it feels like to be loved. To finally be wanted by someone. She likes to think it is.

But then Bennett shows up with his gun and ruins their moment, but it's okay. She knew there would be plenty of time for that later.

Pain

When they stop kissing on the beach, she knows from the look in his eyes that something has changed. He isn't Gabriel anymore, but Sylar. His hands are pulling at his hair, holding her down as they weight of his body crushed her, pinning her against the cold sand. He wasn't going to let her escape, not this time. She couldn't imagine how being held by him could have seen so nice a few hours ago, but seemed so destructive now.

And as he lifted his hand up, cutting across her forehead, all she could think was that she had always wanted to be held by someone she loved while she was dying. It always seemed like a nice way to go in the movies, being held by a family member or a lover. But her only family, her father, was dead, and her lover was holding her in his arms, but he was killing her too.

She never thought a touch would be so painful.


End file.
